Washington University School of Dental Medicine proposes a Clinical Cancer Education Program which will coordinate and improve the teaching of neoplasia at the undergraduate, postgraduate and continuing educational levels. Fundamentally this program will be a continuation and expansion of a previously funded program (CA 17966-01-03). At the undergraduate dental student level the following changes are proposed: 1) To improve, revise, and enlarge the self-teaching program in pathology, 2) to continue the autopsy and Radiation Oncology Screening Program rotations, 3) to enlarge the Oral Oncology course for senior dental students from sixteen to eighteen hours, 4) to create an eighteen hour course on dental radiology and 5) to continue the senior biopsy requirement. At the postgraduate level we propose to: 1) Enlarge the Advanced Oral Pathology course from eighteen to thirty-six hours with a great majority of this time devoted to the recognition of oral lesions and 2) to encourage the attendance and participation of the postgraduate students in the Oral Oncology course. At the continuing dental education level we propose to offer an all-day symposium on head and neck cancer for the dental profession (all of the dental profession, not just dentists) and to make this program available to our undergraduates and postgraduates at no cost.